A case of magical deduction
by Chibi-Miyuki
Summary: John and Sherlock come across a new case! However, when Sherlock hears the case involves a magician, he is put off by it! John has to drag Sherlock into a case for the first time since they have met, but will Sherlock become more interested in the case if it starts to involve John?


Hello again! I've started a new story, this one is a Johnlock fanfic! I just recently watched Sherlock and got addicted immediately! I love the relationship between John and Sherlock, so I was inspired to write this fanfic! I hope you like it! Please leave comments to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! :)

P.S. I, of course, do not own Sherlock. :)

* * *

John awoke to the sound of his phone ringing loudly. He rolled over and snatched it off of the nightstand, turning it over to look at the caller ID.

Greg Lestrade

John sighed. He had been at surgery late into the night and he could tell without even looking at the clock that it was still either very late at night or really early in the morning. Either way, what little sleep John had gotten was not good sleep and he was immensely tired. He thought about not answering, but Lestrade did not usually call him just to say hello; only when he needed to speak to John about important matters. John sighed again before answering the phone.

"Hello…" John groggily mumbled as he sat up and scooted to the edge of his bed. Once on the edge, he swung his legs over the side and planted his feet on the floor. The very fact that Lestrade was calling John in the middle of the night meant that he would more than likely have to get out of bed.

"Hey John, it's Lestrade. Sorry to wake you. Is Sherlock with you? He's not picking up his mobile."

"No, Sherlock's not with me! You woke me up; I was sleeping in my bed. Do we have a case?" John asked as he got out of bed and grabbed his robe.

"Yes, there's a case. I had been on the phone with Sherlock a few moments ago explaining, but then he hung up. I tried calling him back, but he wouldn't answer," Lestrade said as John started walking towards his door. "I figured calling you would be quicker."

"Are you sure that he's not on his way there?" John asked as he headed out of his room and towards Sherlock's. This seemed like the most common reaction of Sherlock, to head straight to the crime scene, and he was surprised that Lestrade didn't think that Sherlock was on his way there. Granted, Sherlock would usually take John with him to crime scenes, so it did seem a bit strange…but it would be even more strange for Sherlock to not be enticed when he heard about a case. Even if the case was boring, Sherlock would typically rub his intellect in everyone's faces. For Sherlock to have no input on a case was unheard of.

However, when John opened the door to Sherlock's room, he was surprised to see Sherlock laying in his bed. As John stood there for a moment, staring dumbstruck at Sherlock, Lestrade continued his conversation, " Well, normally I would think that; the forensics team has not been able to find much evidence as far as a killer goes. I thought Sherlock would be all over this case, but after telling him that the case might involve a magician, Sherlock said, 'not interested' and hung up without another word."

"Where are you? I'll bring him with me once I get him up." John said as he walked over to Sherlock's bedside.

"We're at The White Rabbit, it's in London. You can catch a cab and they will know how to get here. It's a very popular club."

"Alright. We'll be there soon." John hung up the phone and looked back down at Sherlock. Sherlock was wrapped up in his blanket and even had it wrapped around his head. He was laying on his side, curled almost in the fetal position and was snoring lightly. John was actually surprised to see how peaceful Sherlock looked while he slept. It was nice to see him looking so serene and quiet. John almost felt bad for waking him up. Almost.

"Sherlock, we have a case," John said loudly and Sherlock rolled over, so he was facing away from John. John started shaking Sherlock again, "Sherlock. Get up. There's a case."

Sherlock swatted John's hand away and said in an irritated voice, " I already told Lestrade that I have no interest in such a case."

John grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it hard, making Sherlock roll to the edge of the bed as he unrolled from the blanket. As Sherlock continued to roll and fell to the floor, the slight guilt that John had felt had already disappeared. John hadn't meant to literally pull Sherlock out of bed, but it was thanks to this bloody fool's stubbornness that John had been woken up in the first place. Granted, had Sherlock taken the case easily, he would have most likely woken John up anyway. However, John would not have had to deal with waking up a grouchy genius.

Sherlock sat up abruptly and glared up at John. "We're taking the case," John said as he tossed the blanket away from Sherlock.

The two of them sat there, glaring at each other for a moment, before Sherlock opened his mouth, "Just because Lestrade called you didn't mean that you had to come in and wake me! Judging from the state of your eyes and the dark circles under them, I'd say that you haven't been getting much sleep lately and I'd say you only got to bed 2 hours ago. The glare and frown suggest that you are unhappy, which would be an obvious conclusion from the late hour and your recent sleeping patterns. However, it's a bit more than that, as you are taking your frustrations out on me, meaning that you feel it is my fault you are awake at this hour, and therefore missing out on your sleep. The only reason you would even know about this case would be that Lestrade called you, and if he called you, you must have heard how I am uninterested in this case. Such a mundane and boring case does not deserve my time. I do not take cases that are boring, John, the fact that you know this and still came to wake me shows that you're even more of an idiot than I thought."

Sherlock flopped back down on the floor, rolled over and curled up facing his bed. John crossed his arms and said, "Sherlock, just get up. The forensics team has not been able to find any evidence to help identify the killer, doesn't that intrigue you? Normally you love puzzles and trying to show off how smart you are. I don't even have all of the details and it sounds like something you would love! Why does this case not appeal to you?"

Without moving Sherlock replied, "John, don't be so dull. I thought you were better than that. If I have no interest in the case, then I have no interest. Besides, Anderson is working forensics, so that explains why they haven't found anything yet. Just leave the case to Lestrade."

John nudged Sherlock with his foot and said, "Damn it, Sherlock. I don't know why you find this case boring, but you're the reason I was woken up at this late hour. We're leaving in ten minutes. I'm going to phone a cab. Get dressed or I'll drag you along in your pajamas. Since you can clearly see how irritated I am, you can probably deduce that I mean it, Sherlock. I'm sure Anderson would make fun of you for weeks if I show up with you in your pajamas and thrown over my shoulder."

John walked out and shut the door behind him, waiting a moment before hearing Sherlock's grumbling and the sounds of him moving around his room. John smiled to himself before heading back to his room to dress himself and phone the cab.


End file.
